Yggdrasil
Description Intertwined with the largest tree growing in Hope's Redoubt's palace gardens, this fairy kingdom can only been seen if you are standing in just the right spot. The kingdom is built in a pocket dimension that twists and distorts space within the Material Plane, likely drawing these unique qualities from the mutable First World. Oddly enough, it seems Queen Euphemia wasn't the first to settle the unusual area. Yggdrasil is built up on the ruins of a much larger ancient city. The city features delicate architecture that seamlessly flows into the surrounding terrain and plants. Some structures seem to have simply grown themselves into functional housing or storefronts. Buildings primarily made of stone, such as those within the Anthill or Hive, make use of natural rock formations such as unworked crystal and precious metals. Most businesses and government buildings are tailored to serve folks of sizes large to small. Districts Though every district may host a wide variety of buildings and homes, each is named to reflect their primary focus (which is moderated by zoning laws). There are eight recognized districts within Yggdrasil. Mage's Quarter The Mages Quarter boasts a variety of shops focused on the arcane or alchemy. Near the heart of the city sits a magical academy where young casters learn the arcane arts. The more superstitious claim that anything found within the ruins of the old city and sold off instantly becomes cursed. The Grove Named for the largest place of worship within Yggdrasil, this district is home to numerous shrines and temples dedicated to all manner of benevolent deities. And a few malicious ones, too. Fey are a capricious lot. The district's namesake, a sprawling grove of wild trees and flowers, sits in a place of honor next to the Castle. Market Avenue The markets of Yggdrasil cater to the unique taste of the fey. Despite being isolated from the greater world, their unique offerings ensure they see robust trade and that money flows in and out of the city. The Anthill Make no mistake, fairies do not play around when it comes to homeland defense. Primarily left to the leadership of Commander BEAR THUNDERDEW, most of the district is no more than barracks, garrisons, and jails. A military academy trains young recruits and whips them into army ant shape. The Hive Located adjacent to the Anthill, the Hive is the industrial area of the city where most goods are produced. Weapons and armor are readily available, however no leather armor can be produced within the city out of respect for their animal citizens. Tanneries exclusively offer darkleaf cloth as an expensive replacement for leather. Center Square Arguably the heart of the city despite its small size, Center Square counts both the Castle and the town hall within its district. A sizable park is open to the public and is often used to gather citizens for announcements. The park is open to be reserved for events, and every Sunday from dawn until noon a temporary market sets up where homemade wares are bought, sold, and traded. West and East Commons The West and East Commons, usually referred to together as simply the Commons, are the residential areas of Yggdrasil. There is no community planning for these areas, leaving them to grow into a kaleidoscope of colors and styles with winding, nonsensical roads. Economy Yggdrasil's economy is primarily based on importing raw materials and exporting processed and finished goods. Some raw materials, such as carefully harvested greenwood, are usually sold to outsiders at a premium as "luxuries of the First World" unless the outsider haggles them down or makes some other intriguing offer. Locals tend to trade among themselves as often as they use coin. The market that springs up in Center Square's park every Sunday is the busiest venue for such exchanges. Another thing to note about the markets in Yggdrasil is the commonly traded "favor". A favor holds significant value to the fey and can be used as currency to pay for goods. But woe to the mortal who thinks they can slyly avoid their end of the bargain. A fey creature will always come to collect. The practice of trading for favors has no impact on the mechanics of buying and selling for PCs within the settlement. All buying and selling is done with the appropriate currency. Leadership Fairy Queen Euphemia Glittergust (Ruler // Leadership Skill: Knowledge Nobility) High Commander BEAR THUNDERDEW (Sheriff // Leadership Skill: Profession Soldier)) Chief Justice Polly (Judge // Leadership Skill: Intimidate) Prime Minister Nightbriar (Councilor // Leadership Skill: Knowledge Local) Open - Chancellor (Barrister // Leadership Skill: Profession Barrister) Open - First Ambassador (Grand Diplomat // Leadership Skill: Diplomacy) Open druid or cleric of nature deities only - Archdruid (High Priest // Leadership Skill: Knowledge Religion) Open arcane caster only - Archmage (Magister // Leadership Skill: Knowledge Arcana) Open - Director (Spymaster // Leadership Skill: Sense Motive) Open - Comptroller General (Treasurer // Leadership Skill: Profession Merchant) Allies Statistics CN Large Town Corruption +0 // Crime -5 // Economy +7 Law +7 // Lore +17 // Society +10 Increase Lore bonus by 2 for questions relating to Knowledge (history), and apply Lore bonus on Appraise checks regarding art objects. Danger 5 Qualities Pocket universe, resettled ruins, living forest Base Value 5500gp Purchase Limit 10000gp Minor Items 0th Level Cleric/Oracle Potion, 1st Level Magus Potion, 2nd Level Witch Potion, 1st Level Spiritualist Scroll, 1st Level Sorcerer/Wizard Scroll, 2nd Level Paladin Scroll, Quick runner’s shirt, Bottle of air, Lesser bracers of archery, Glowing glove, Pearl of power (1st) Medium Items +1 ranged weapon, +3 ranged weapon, 1st Level Summoner Potion, 2nd Level Witch Wand, 3rd Level Ranger Wand, Ring of spell knowledge IV, Immovable rod, Restless lockpicks, Gorgon belt Major Items Rod of alertness*, Rod of withering Spellcasting 8th; druid 9th Defense +2